Broadcast television reaches viewers across the globe. The signals belonging to broadcast television normally include video and audio signals that are selected by an entity delivering the signals. Recipients of broadcast signals cannot actively interact with the received signals; the media is generally passive in character and substance. Accordingly, broadcast television is often treated as background noise if there is nothing of interest currently broadcast. Alternately, a broadcast television recipient may simply turn off a television if the received broadcast programs are of no interest. Video media on DVDs and other repayable technology generally has the same passive character and substance as broadcast television.
At least one existing technology attempts to enrich video media. In particular, television broadcasters may advertise Websites that television viewers can access to retrieve information related to television shows, advertisements, etc. Frequently, these Websites are included as part of the broadcast signals. This type of video media enrichment normally necessitates the use of a separate device (e.g., computer) to gain access to the Websites. This practice can result in information overload, or the loss of interest in a television show that includes the Website references.